Taylor Swift song requests P&F style
by OneDirectionInfection125
Summary: Request songs by Taylor Swift with a pairing . That's pretty much it. I'll try to do all.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on a Taylor Swift craze (that lasted the last 2 years LOL) right now so I decided to do a Taylor Swift song request fic. Man, is that a mouth full or what? Anyways, you just request Taylor Swift songs (please request a pairing or something with it as well) and then I do them. Or at least I'll try to do them all. Bye for now!**

**~ Rosebubbles1234**


	2. Love Story

**A/N: I don't own the characters or the song.**

**Here is a request from: ****scooby823945**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony of summer air_

6 year old Isabella just moved in across the street and was heading towards Phineas and Ferb's house to say hi to her new neighbours. She walked in and saw 2 boys about her age sitting under a tree.

"Hi! I'm Isabella! Who are you? Wanna be friends?" Isabella said.

"Yeah! I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb!" Phineas agreed.

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

8 year old Isabella was at a dinner party hosted at Linda's with her mom. Phineas saw Isabella and pushed his was through the crowd and said hi to Isabella.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please_

_Don't go and I said_

14 year old Isabella was crying on her front porch when she got the news that her dad that was in the army, died. Phineas saw her and went over to her house.

"What's wrong Isabella?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"My d-dad d-died t-t-tonight." Isabella choked out.

"Oh." Phineas said while he hugged her to help her feel better.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting _

_all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

15 year old Isabella snuck out yet again to go for a walk with her new boyfriend Phineas Flynn. They have been doing this because they don't want anyone to know they have become a couple just yet.

_'Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go _

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh  
_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

21 year old Isabella was waiting for her long time boyfriend Phineas Flynn to show up for their reservations at Danville's most fanciest restaurant. She checked her watch. It read _7:54p.m_ and Phineas was supposed to be there at 7:30.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

She was still waiting when Phineas suddenly came running into the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late Isabella!" Phineas apologized.

"It's okay," Isabella reassured him. "Let's just eat."

"Wait! Before we eat, I have a question to ask you." Phineas said as he led her to the middle of the restaurant.

Phineas knelt down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Isabella, since the first time I saw you, I was in love with you. I still am. I want to raise a family with you and wake up to your beautiful face everyday. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you marry me? Phineas asked.

"Yes!" Isabella exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him.

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh _

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


	3. Important author's note you can't miss!

**Dear anyone who reads this,**

**You might hate me for this, but I have decided to stop doing this. I am VERY sorry for doing this to you. I have realized that when school starts, I will barely have ANY time to update. So from now on (unless it's summer vacation), I will probably not do any multi-chapter fics. I might do one from time to time, but only if I get inspiration and time. Like I said before, I am very sorry.**

**~Rosebubbles1234**


End file.
